


tumblr drabbles

by romnovs (tashatops)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Multiamory March, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and ficlets based on prompts I got on my blog (not femslash).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. steve/peggy (marvel)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: steggy + may I have this dance?

“May I have this dance?” Steve hears Peggy ask, the brunette’s hand resting on his shoulder gently as she looks up at Steve through her lashes.

He nods slowly, lacing their fingers together and placing his other hand at her waist as a lazy smile spreads over his face. 

After a while, Steve feels Peggy step closer and lay her head on his chest. He’s never been so happy before, he thinks as he hugs her closer.

They go on like that, swaying slowly to the beat of the music. The war is long over, sitting on a far corner of his mind like a distant memory to him, even though it’s been a few years. And Steve thinks he’s found a home with Peggy, holding her like this, so close he can smell her perfume and hear her low laugh when her favourite song start playing.

When he sits up on his bed in his apartment in Washington, his breathing hard and his mind foggy from the dream, the smell of Peggy’s perfume still lingers, mocking him, reminding him that none of it was real, as much as he wants it to be. 


	2. finn/poe/rey (star wars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: jedistormpilot - “You had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry?”

Rey didn’t know exactly what she was expecting when she came back to the base with Luke Skywalker, but it definitely wasn’t this.

After greeting General Organa, she’d headed to her quarters, planning to go looking for Finn and Poe after a quick nap. What she found instead, though, was chaos. 

Her room was a complete mess and Finn was standing in the middle of it, looking around confused. Rey didn’t even see Poe until he whirled past her, shouting hello over his shoulder as he tried to get everything back in it’s place.

“Poe.” She called, “Poe stop. What happened here?” Asked Rey, Poe stopping in his tracks to stand beside Finn, throwing his arm around his shoulders.

“Sorry, it’s just we knew you were coming back today and he got excited and well you know how he gets. Besides he missed you, I mean we missed you and…” Instead of letting Poe ramble on she chuckled lowly and stepped closer to them, somehow managing to throw her arms around them both.

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems just platonic but trust me they're gonna make out after this ;)


End file.
